mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games: Ultimate '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It features every single character and event that has appeared in the Summer Olympics titles. Playable Characters There are a total of 144 playable characters. Out of all the characters, only the original 20 characters are unlocked from the start, the rest must be unlocked. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toad * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Larry * Roy * Wendy * Ludwig * Toadette * Pauline * King K. Rool * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Koopa Troopa * Funky Kong * Hammer Bro. * Bob-omb Buddy * Luma * Boom Boom * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Lakitu * Wiggler * King Boo * Plessie * Metal Mario * Toadsworth * Pink Gold Peach * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina * Monty Mole * Boo * Pom Pom * Dixie Kong Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Cream * Eggman Nega * Omega * Infinite * Classic Sonic * Charmy * Storm * Tikal * Tails Doll * Metal Knuckles * Mighty * Yacker * Chaos * Egg Pawn * Dave * Fang * Elise * Merlina * Chip * Zomom * Big * Orbot * Cubot * Ray * Sally * Manic * Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Dark Chao * Master Zik Rookies * Laura * Logan * Carson * Austin * Mikayla * Kristi * Emma H. * Nick B. * Steven L. * Brock * Katie * Sam S. * Zack * Mark D. * Cyrus M. * Becca * Drew O. * Cole * Hailey S. * Connor K. * Caleb R. * Kole * Jake C. * Curtis * Trev * Brandon D. * Lexi S. * Dan * Dustin * Chandler * Colton K. * Hazel * Aaron * Savannah * John P. * Jasmine * Emma B. * Mark H. * Kayla * Kaitlin * Alex S. * Ellie * Brennan * Saben * Jake H. * Olivia C. * Sunshine * Naomi Events Duel events, Plus events, and 2D events are not included. * 100m Sprint * 400m Sprint * 1500m * 3000m Steeplechase * Marathon * 110m Hurdles * 400m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * 4 x 400m Relay * 20km Race Walk * Triathlon * Modern Pentathlon * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Pole Vault * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Discus Throw * Shot Put * Trampoline * Vault * Pole Vault * Uneven Bars * Rhythmic Ribbon * Rhythmic Clubs * Rhythmic Hoop * Balance Beam * Floor * Rings * Horizontal Bar * Parallel Bars * 100m Freestyle * 4 x 100m Freestyle * 100m Backstroke * 100m Breaststroke * Synchronized Swimming * Water Polo * Platform Diving * 10km Marathon Swim * Rowing - Single Sculls * Rowing - Quadruple Sculls * Canoe Sprint 1000m * 1000m Kayak * Canoe Slalom * Sailing - 470 * Fencing * Judo * Boxing * Taekwondo * Wrestling * Karate - Kumite * Archery * Skeet * Shooting - Pistol * Shooting - Double Trap * 25m Rapid Fire Pistol * Weightlifting * Equestrian * Skateboarding - Park * Sport Climbing * Surfing - Shortboard * Table Tennis * Badminton * Beach Volleyball * Football * Basketball * Tennis * Hockey * Handball * Rugby Sevens * Golf * Cycling - Pursuit * Cycling - Team Pursuit * Cycling - Sprint * Cycling - Keirin * Cycling - Omnium * BMX * Cycling - Mountain Bike * Dream Race (Wii, 2008) * Dream Platform * Dream Fencing (2008) * Dream Table Tennis (Wii, 2008) * Dream Race (DS, 2008) * Dream Basketball * Dream Canoe * Dream Boxing (2008) * Dream Table Tennis (DS, 2008) * Dream Fencing (DS, 2008) * Dream Shooting (2008) * Dream Long Jump (2008) * Dream Long Jump (2012) * Dream Rafting * Dream Discus * Dream Uneven Bars * Dream Hurdles * Dream Equestrian * Dream Sprint * Dream Trampoline * Dream Spacewalk * Dream Fencing (2012) * Dream Racing (2020) * Dream Shooting (2020) * Dream Karate * Dream Sprint (Xbox One) * Dream Gymnastics * Dream Equestrian (Xbox One) * Dream Surfing * Dream Rugby Sevens * Dream Karate (Xbox One) * Dream Rowing * Dream Cycling * Dream Relay * Dream Race (PS4) * Dream Boxing (PS4) * Dream Shooting (PS4) * Dream Handball * Dream Sprint (Mobile) * Dream Table Tennis (Mobile) * Dream Equestrian (Mobile) * Dream Fencing (Mobile) * Dream Sprint (Console, All-Stars) * Dream Hurdles (All-Stars) * Dream Freestyle * Dream Rugby Sevens * Dream Volleyball * Dream BMX (All-Stars) * Dream Boxing (Console, All-Stars) * Dream Equestrian (All-Stars) * Dream Sprint (Handheld, All-Stars) * Dream Long Jump (All-Stars) * Dream Table Tennis (All-Stars) * Dream Football (All-Stars) * Dream Sailing (All-Stars) * Dream Fencing (All-Stars) * Dream Boxing (Handheld, All-Stars) * Dream Race Walk * Dream Discus (All-Stars 2) * Dream Water Polo * Dream Badminton * Dream Football (All-Stars 2) * Dream BMX (All-Stars 2) * Dream Fencing (All-Stars 2) * Dream Sailing (All-Stars 2) * Dream Archery * Dream Equestrian (All-Stars 2)